warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrelstar's Fate
Blurb After the end of the war with the Dark Forest, the Clans have lived in peace. But, when Squirrelberry becomes a warrior, she finds out that a darkness is coming, and fast. After a ferocious battle at SunningRocks, and losing some of her friends, Squirrelberry accepts that the darkness is coming, and she knows the cause, but doesn't believe it. This story follows the dark adventures of Squirrelberry and how she must save the Clans from ultimate doom. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Moonstar - blue-grey she-cat with kind green eyes Deputy: Squirrelberry - dark ginger she-cat with white ear-tips, white paws, and blue eyes Apprentice: Brokenpaw (brown tabby tom with white flecks on face, one broken paw) Medicine Cats: Goosecreek - long furred speckled grey tom, with knotted fur and amber eyes Foxwhisker - young red tom with white fox-like markings, best friend to Squirrelberry Warriors: Fawnstorm - pretty light brown she-cat with a white underbelly, black paws, and black ears Apprentice: Rapidpaw (lithe black tom with a small but sleek build) Crowpelt - black tom Cloverfoot - quiet dappled she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail-tip, senior warrior Ashnose - dark grey tom with lighter grey spots Apprentice: Softpaw (sleek white, black and brown she-cat with blue eyes) Ivynose - silver and white she-cat with green eyes Pikehawk - spikey pelted grey and black tom with brown flecks Elmstorm - golden tom with white paws, a white spot on chest and brown ears, senior warrior Apprentice: Thawpaw (frosty grey coloured she-cat with amber eyes) Smallskip - ginger and white she-cat with hollow and dulling green eyes, senior warrior Lionflame - golden tom with thick fur behind ears like a lion's mane Apprentice: Kestrelpaw (brown tom with blue eyes) Redfoot - white tom with red paws, senior warrior Mothwhisker - greying she-cat with mottled coloured fur, senior warrior Nimblefoot - energetic and nimble black she-cat with blue eyes and white spots on paws Mudspeck - long furred muddy brown tom with knotted fur and amber eyes, senior warrior Sandheart - new warrior, sandy ginger with green eyes Holloweyes - black tom with brown flecks all over, very grumpy, stern and sometimes mean Apprentice: Amberpaw (red she-cat with blue eyes) Darkspring - dark brown she-cat with black stripes running down her back, scar beside her left eye Apprentices: Amberpaw - red she-cat with blue eyes Kestrelpaw - brown tom with blue eyes Thawpaw - frosty grey coloured she-cat with amber eyes Softpaw - sleek white, black and brown she-cat with blue eyes Brokenpaw - brown tabby tom with white flecks on face, one broken paw Rapidpaw - lithe black tom with a small but sleek build Queens: Eveningbreeze - golden and white she-cat (mother to Pebblekit and Streamkit) Springblossam - white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Twistedkit and Hazelkit) Adderflame - broad shouldered dappled she-cat, expecting Redfoot's kits Elders: Stoatfoot - harsh black and brown tom with amber eyes, father to Squirrelberry and Moonstar Berrymuzzle - creamy coloured she-cat with green eyes, mother to Squirrelberry and Moonstar Briarpaw - sickly brown and white she-cat, had to retire due to severe sickness and a severe injury, cannot get better Snowfang - oldest elder, frail white tom with long fur and green eyes I felt that only listing the main Clan was needed, but if you disagree, tell me, and I will edit. Also, I hope this doesn't disappoint you, but I'm not doing a prologue for this story so SORRY!!!! Chapter 1 "I say this before the body of Dustcreek hoping that his spirit can hear and approve my choice, Squirrelberry, will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Instead of being welcomed as the new deputy of ThunderClan, that other cats around Squirrelberry stayed silent in their grief. WindClan had raided their camp for food, but, even though they had been driven off, three ThunderClan warriors had been killed protecting their Clan. Missingsplash, Halfwhisker, and the most devastating death of them all, the previous ThunderClan deputy, Dustcreek. A reassuring tail rested lightly on Squirrelberry back as her head and tail went down. "You'll do great," Crowpelt murmured to her comfortingly, pressing himself against her. Squirrelberry looked at him sadly, before nuzzling him thankfully. "Thank you," she whispered, before pulling away and looking up at her sister and littermate, Moonstar. "Organise some patrols," Moonstar ordered her. "Don't send one towards WindClan, if they see us, they'll start a war." Squirrelberry nodded. "Of course." Moonstar nodded approvingly before turning around, head and tail down, and padding to her den, slowly slipping inside. Squirrelberry faced her Clanmates who were waiting for orders. She took a deep breath before saying, "Cloverfoot, take Smallskip, Ashnose and Softpaw to SunningRocks, I don't want any RiverClan scum touching those rocks." Cloverfoot, who had been sitting patiently with her tail curled neatly over her paws, got up, gathered the others that had been called, and lead them out the camp entrance, leading them to SunningRocks. "Um, Redfoot, take Lionflame, Holloweyes, and Amberpaw hunting in the meadows, next to ShadowClan." "You got it!" Redfoot called as he lead his cats out of camp towards the meadows. "Hey! What about us?" Squirrelberry turned to her left and set he rest of the apprentices waiting for orders, her apprentice, Brokenpaw, having a look of annoyance etched onto his face. "What are we going to do?" He asked impatiently. Squirrelberry snorted. "Well, Brokenpaw, you and Thawpaw will be cleaning out the elder's ticks." Thawpaw moaned in disappointment before leading a grumpy Brokenpaw up to the fallen tree where the elders slept. "What about the rest of us?" Rapidpaw asked timidly, his tiny black body quivering with nerves. Squirrelberry thought for a moment before replying, "You and Kestrelpaw can ask your mentors what they want you to do." With news of delight the two skinny apprentices whipped around and dashed off to their mentors, tails in line with their backbone. Squirrelberry sighed in relief and watched as Crowpelt padded away towards the nursery. "Good job," croaked a voice. She spun around to become face to face with Goosecreek, the old medicine cat's eyes looking wild. "Goosecreek! You startled me!" She snapped at him. Goosecreek ignored her completely and began to ramble, "Darkness is coming! And you will bring it! A storm is coming, just like last time." This sudden change in topic made Squirrelberry think even more so that the old cat was losing his mind. "Goosecreek! What on earth are you doing?" A handsome ginger tom spat as he trotted over, his pelt bushing up wildly. Goosecreek turned on Foxwhisker in an instant. "I'm telling her what she'll do to us all!" He snarled crazily. Foxwhisker's eyes showed worry. "No, no no no! Get away! Don't tell her, she'll find out soon! Go collect Comfrey, Tansy, Goldenrod and Lavender Goosecreek. We're almost out of it all!" Goosecreek's eyes glistened with rage, but he grunted and obeyed his apprentice by slipping out of camp at a bolt. Foxwhisker looked at her gravely. "Did he say something?" Squirrelberry thought for a moment. Maybe I should lie? No, that wouldn't be good. "Um, yeah? Why?" She made her expression turn to a curious one. Foxwhisker's pelt bushed up even further. "He shouldn't have told you anything," he muttered darkly. Squirrelberry tilted her head in confusion. "I don't really understand it. Goosecreek spoke too quickly anyway. He doesn't really make any sense nowadays." Foxwhisker nodded slowly before turning around. "If he surely doesn't make sense anymore I should go find him and help him bring back herbs. Last time he did, he shredded all of them when he got to the den." With a finally snort of laughter, he padded out of the camp entrance. Squirrelberry watched him leave, her eyes brimming with disappointment. A loud cry of shock suddenly rose from the nursery, startled her. Standing in the middle of the clearing stood a scared Smallskip. Eveningbreeze hurried her terrified kits into the nursery. Smallskip's flanks were heaving with great effort. "Invasion at SunningRocks!" She shrieked wildly. Warriors were bursting out of the dens as well as apprentices and elders. "Again?" Briarpaw rasped, her eyes dull as usual. Stoatfoot was standing next to the tiny cat, his pelt bushing up in shock. "Squirrelberry! Battle patrol! Now!" Moonstar yowled as she dashed down to be beside her sister. Squirrelberry began ordering cats. "Crowpelt! You lead the first battle patrol with Nimblefoot, Mudspeck, Sandheart and Elmstorm! Cone around from the north! Go!" The cats that were called streamed out of camp, ears flat against their heads, holding battle cries. "Moonstar and I will lead the second patrol with Brokenpaw, Fawnstorm, Pikehawk and Ivynose! We'll cone around from the east! Let's go!" As she and her sister streaked out of camp, the cats that were called at their heals as they raced towards SunningRocks, Squirrelberry scented fear from a cat, but she didn't press the matter. They were fighting, and that was that. As they burst int the battle field, it looked terrible. Blood was spattered all over the rocks and grasses, staining it red. Seeing her cats charging into the ring, Squirrelberry spotted little Brokenpaw surrounded by two lethal RiverClan warriors, Sandyrunner and Maplewhisker. "Scared are you? Apprentice?" Maplewhisker sneered. "Stay away from me!" Brokenpaw screeched, flinging his paws wildly at the she-cats' faces. The look on Sandyrunner's face as Squirrelberry sent her reeling satisfied her hunger for protection of her apprentice. "Leave him and my Clanmates alone!" She spat at a fleeing Maplewhisker. Staring around the battle field with Brokenpaw pressed against her flank, Squirrelberry realised that more and more RiverClan warriors were fleeing. But, she noticed a few wouldn't ever go home. Two RiverClan warriors lay dead on SunningRocks, one being Lightfoot and the other Wildflower. Finally, only ThunderClan warriors were left standing, most drenched in their own and their enemies' bloods. "No! Not Elmstorm! No!" The grief stricken wails of Softpaw rose into the still air, turning Squirrelberrys' blood frost cold. As she trudged over, she saw the bodies of two of her friends, both dead. One, being Softpaw's father, Elmstorm, the other being Elmstorm's sister, Fawnstorm. Moonstar was gazing off towards the reed bed, her eyes misting in sadness. "We have had great losses today," she began, turning to face her cats. "Elmstorm and Fawnstorm will be much missed by family and friends from all places." Softpaw turned on Moonstar, her eyes threatening to let lose tears. Squirrelberry had never seen the tough she-cat be this upset before. "Elmstorm would want to be buried there," she murmured, flicking her tail towards the tree line on the left side of their side of the river. "It's where he felt calmest." Moonstar nodded solemnly. "What about Fawnstorm?" Redfoot protested as Lionflame and Softpaw began to pull Elmstorm's limp body towards where it was to be buried. "She'd want to be buried next to her brother," Squirrelberry mewed quickly and firmly as of closing a debate. "No question about," Crowpelt agreed, beginning to pull Fawnstorm's body over to be buried next to Elmstorm's. After about twenty minutes, the cats began to drag themselves back to camp, grief weighing them down all the way. When they entered camp, surprised screeches went up all around camp. Rapidpaw was standing, stiff next to a shocked Briarpaw. "Where's Elmstorm and Fawnstorm?" Thawpaw called nervously from her roost under highrock. "Dead." The single word from Moonstar caused cats to start calling out in shock. "Rapidpaw, the cat who will continue your mentoring is Ivynose! I hope she will be a great mentor like Fawnstorm." The little black cat padded cautiously over to Ivynose, who looked down at him kindly. Squirrelberry watched hopelessly and sadly as her friends from the battle limped over to the medicine cat den, the heads and tails low. She was the only one without any injury, even though she had been in the most fights. "Squirrelberry, walk with me a while." Stoatfoot had dashed up to her side and began steering her towards the elder's den. "Why aren't you okay? You're not injured, that should be enjoyed!" Stoatfoot exclaimed. Squirrelberry sighed. "I feel like it's unfair though. They almost got killed while I fought and didn't take any injury! And in one case they did get killed!" Stoatfoot silenced her with a hiss. "Be quiet! Eveningbreeze is coming!" Squirrelberry turned and stood face to face with the angry looking queen. "What did you do to them?" She spat at Squirrelberry. Stoatfoot stepped in front of his daughter protectively and snarled in the queen's face. "Back off! She did nothing!" He snarled. Eveningbreeze bared her teeth in a deadly way. "Then why is she not injured?" She questioned. Squirrelberry stepped in between the two arguing cats. "Look, I don't know why I'm not injured. And, I am your future leader, don't doubt me," she hissed through gritted teeth. Eveningbreeze hissed and flattened her ears to her head. "I don't want my kits raised under a ruthless young cat when you're leader." Squirrelberry started to protest, but Eveningbreeze didn't give her the chance. The angry she-cat was pelting across the clearing to where Moonstar was, looking over Crowpelt's wounds with deep worry. Squirrelberry looked away before she saw the outcome. "Do you think she'll tell her kits to be scared of me?" She whispered to Stoatfoot. Her father looked thoughtful. "If she does, only Pebblekit has a slight chance of believing her. Guess what I heard Streamkit saying to him? She wants to be your apprentice in two moons, when they're old enough." Squirrelberry muttered, "Eveningbreeze would make sure she isn't my apprentice, not after what ze's happened to Elmstorm." The dead handsome golden tom was the father to all of Eveningbreeze's kits, and was quite clearly, much missed already. Stoatfoot cast me a kind glance. "Have faith in yourself, my precious daughter."